Among conventional photographing devices such as digital still cameras, there are some that have a function of continuously shooting a plurality of images, and furthermore have a function of generating still images by compositing all or some of the continuously shot images. Note that in the following description, consecutively shooting a plurality of photographs is called “continuous shooting”. For example, patent document 1 discloses a technique in which a plurality of images shot by continuous shooting are temporarily recorded in a buffer, and by compositing some of the images recorded temporarily in the buffer, a composite image is generated that is on a par with a still image having a changed shutter speed. Note that “shutter speed” corresponds to “exposure time”, that is, “duration of an exposure section in which exposure occurs”.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86228